


Wie der Vater, so der Sohn?

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Aftercare, Bruises, Comfort/Angst, Consensual Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, In a way, Insomnia, Introspection, Kink Negotiation, Late Night Conversations, M/M, SOFT supportive boyfriends, Skinny needs some comfort too occasionally, Sort Of, skinny actually has a conscience and it's needling him at like 2am, they're soft okay
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Nachts, wenn er nicht schlafen kann, suchen Skinny Gedanken heim, die er im Tageslicht niemals zugeben würde. Und während Peter neben ihm schläft, die Haut voll blauer Flecke, fragt Skinny sich, was ihn eigentlich von seinem Vater unterscheidet.
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Wie der Vater, so der Sohn?

Langsam und bewusst sog Skinny den Zigarettenrauch in die Lunge. Er saß auf dem Fensterbrett, die Nachtluft war angenehm kühl an seinem Rücken.

Er konnte nicht schlafen. Schon seit Jahren hatte er Probleme damit. Mit siebzehn, achtzehn hatte er manchmal tagelang kein Auge zugemacht, bis er irgendwann erschöpft zusammengebrochen war. Bisher hatte er nichts gefunden, was zuverlässig half - Alkohol, Sex, Gras, manchmal funktionierte es, manchmal nicht. Es war wie eine beschissene Version von Lotto.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er Peter, der auf dem Bett lag und leise vor sich hin schnarchte. Aus der Küche fiel sanft Licht – sie hatten es vorhin auf einmal sehr eilig gehabt ins Schlafzimmer zu kommen – und erhellte Peters Körper. Er lag auf dem Rücken, hatte die dünne Bettdecke weggestrampelt, und unwillkürlich blieb Skinnys Blick an seiner Brust, seinen Armen hängen.

Die blauen Flecken, Bissspuren, Knutschflecken, das alles war nicht ausschließlich von heute, doch zu einem großen Teil. Peter hatte immer noch um mehr gebettelt, also hatte Skinny wieder und wieder zugeschlagen, ihn zur Unterwerfung gezwungen, ihn als sein Eigentum markiert.

Normalerweise genoss er es, seine Zeichen auf Peters Haut zu sehen. Aber in diesen dunklen Stunden, wenn alles schlief, wenn die Laternen unten auf der Straße erloschen waren, und Skinny nichts mehr wollte, als sich einfach hinlegen zu können, kamen Gedanken, die zu haben er im Tageslicht niemals zugeben würde. 

Er sah die Kette blauer Flecken, die Peter um den Hals trug, und ein anderes Bild schob sich darüber. Der Hals schlanker, blasser, und die Hämatome, die allzu sehr nach Fingerabdrücken aussahen. Das Keuchen seiner Mutter, wenn sein Vater ihr die Luft abdrückte, ihr atemloses Flehen, und dann ihre Dankbarkeit, ihre gottverdammte _Dankbarkeit_ , wenn sein Vater sie endlich losließ.

Die meiste Zeit war er sich bewusst, dass das hier anders war. Peter war nicht sein _Opfer_ , Peter war jemand, der die Gewalt genauso mochte wie Skinny, das bewies sein Betteln schließlich jedes Mal aufs Neue.

Doch in diesen stillen Stunden fragte Skinny sich, ob es ehrlich war. Oder nahm er es nur so wahr, weil er es so sehen wollte? Konnte er sich ganz sicher sein, dass Peter ihn aufforderte, weiter zu machen, und nicht, aufzuhören? War es vielleicht nur Angst, die Peter dazu brachte, mitzumachen?

Skinnys Mutter hatte ihrem Mann schließlich auch nie einen Vorwurf gemacht. Es hatte immer geheißen _Ich bin selber Schuld_ und _Wenn ich ihn nicht provoziert hätte_. Skinny wusste, dass das Bullshit war. Sein Vater war ein gewalttätiger Mistkerl, der seine Frau schlug, um sich mächtig zu fühlen. Egal, was sie tat, er fand immer einen Grund.

Aber war es nicht so, dass es Skinny ebenfalls um die Macht ging? Er liebte es, Peter in seiner Gewalt zu haben, liebte es, wenn dieser unter ihm stöhnte – wie konnte Skinny sich sicher sein, dass es Lust war, und nicht Schmerz, der Peter dazu brachte?

Er versuchte, den Blick abzuwenden, doch seine Augen klebten weiter an den Blessuren. Vielleicht tat ihm gerade sogar Leid, das er Peter wehgetan hatte. Aber auch das war keine Entschuldigung. Sein Vater war schließlich auch nach jeder Prügelorgie mit Blumen und allen möglichen Versprechen aufgetaucht. Man hatte die Uhr nach seinem _Es tut mir so leid_ stellen können. Und nach dem noch viel verlogeneren _Ich werd es nie wieder tun_. Als würde er dem Weihnachtsmann gegenüber stehen. _Ich wills auch ganz gewiss nicht wieder tun._

Am Ende hatte er es doch immer wieder getan.

Einmal hatte Skinny Peter ein blaues Auge verpasst, mehr aus Versehen. Zwei Tage später, das dicke Veilchen im Gesicht, hatte Peter ihn angegrinst und gefragt, ob er Lust hatte, es nochmal zu machen.

Doch in der Nacht, als Skinny wieder einmal schlaflos durch die Stadt gestromert war, hatte er es immer noch vor sich gesehen. Es hatte sich vermischt mit einer seiner frühesten Erinnerungen an seine Mutter – wie sie vor dem Spiegel im Badezimmer stand, einen Abdeckstift in der Hand, und versuchte, die Verletzung zu verbergen. Noch heute konnte er sie hören, wie sie ihre Ausreden übte.

Sie sei gestolpert. Gegen den Schrank gelaufen. Irgendetwas war ihr immer eingefallen. Damit sie nur nicht zugeben musste, wer ihr das tatsächlich angetan hatte.

Skinny drückte die Zigarette aus, zündete sich sofort die nächste an. Peter regte sich, und Skinny hoffte, dass er weiterschlafen würde. Reichte, wenn einer von ihnen kein Auge zu bekam. 

Doch kein Glück. Peter blinzelte, taste über die Matratze, setzte sich dann auf, als er Skinnys Schemen am Fenster sah.

Es war zu dunkel, als das er Skinnys Gesicht erkennen konnte – oder zumindest hoffte Skinny das. Er wollte wirklich nicht wissen, was er gerade für einen Ausdruck drauf hatte.

Trotzdem fragte Peter leise: „Alles okay bei dir?“

 _Ja_ , sagte Skinny, doch zu seiner Überraschung hörte er, wie eine andere Antwort seinen Mund verließ. „Nicht wirklich.“

Peter zog sich die Decke um die Schultern, bevor seine nackten Füße den Boden berührten und er zu Skinny hinüber tappte. „Willst du drüber reden?“, wollte er vorsichtig wissen.

Er musste doch inzwischen verstanden haben, dass Skinny nie über Gefühle oder son Scheiß redete. Zu jeder anderen Tageszeit hätte Skinny ihm einen Vogel gezeigt und irgendeinen dummen Spruch gefunden, um von sich abzulenken.

Doch hier, im Halbdunkeln, die Nacht im Rücken und die Lunge voll Rauch, erwiderte er zögernd: „Ich weiß nicht – vielleicht.“

Sogar in diesem Licht konnte er sehen, wie seine Hand zitterte, als er sie nach Peter ausstreckte. Bevor seine Fingerspitzen die Bissspur berühren konnten, zog er sie zurück. Er wandte den Blick ab und zog an der Zigarette.

„Was ist los?“, hakte Peter nach, ganz sanft, und Skinny hasste diesen Ton.

Eigentlich klang es gar nicht so ähnlich, doch Skinny war schon so weit die Spirale hinunter, dass er nur wieder seine Mutter hörte. Den zaghaften, unterwürfigen Tonfall, damit ihr Mann besänftigt blieb und nicht gleich wieder ausholte. 

Für eine Sekunde wollte Skinny es sich selbst beweisen – Peter eine runter hauen, damit er aufhörte, so lieb zu sein. Ihnen beiden beweisen, dass er auch nur ein gemeiner kleiner Schläger war. Vielleicht würde Peter können, was Skinnys Mutter nie gekonnt hatte – abhauen und nicht zurück kommen.

Doch Skinny zwang den Impuls hinunter. „Du würdest es mir sagen, oder?“, presste er hervor. „Wenn ich zu weit gehe.“

Irritiert zog Peter die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ja, natürlich“, entgegnete er, als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt. „Wieso...?“ Das Ende der Frage hing in der Luft wie der Geruch nach Rauch. _Wieso fragst du? Wieso sollte ich nicht? Wieso bezweifelst du das? Wieso solltest du zu weit gehen?_

„Weißt schon“ Unruhig leckte Skinny sich über die Lippen. Es kostete ihn alle Überwindung, die Worte auszusprechen. „Wie der Vater, so der Sohn.“

Da, jetzt war es heraus. Skinnys größte Angst. Das er es doch nicht schaffte, dem Kreislauf zu entkommen. Und so endete, wie sein Vater.

Verstehen zog auf Peters Gesicht ein. Er kannte inzwischen viel zu viele der schmutzigen Details, hatte sie Skinny Stück für Stück entlockt, zwischen zwei Gläsern Vodka, zwischen verschwitzten Laken, zwischen zwei Zügen an einem Joint. 

Dann schüttelte er abrupt den Kopf. „Nein. Nein, Skinny.“ Er sah an sich herab, betrachtete die blauen Flecken auf seinem Oberkörper. „Ich steh da drauf, das weißt du. Verdammt, ich _liebe_ das.“

Er griff nach Skinnys freier Hand, ließ sich auch nicht abschütteln. Fest sah er Skinny in die Augen. Als Skinny versuchte, seinem Blick auszuweichen, zog Peter mit einem Ruck an seinem Arm Skinnys Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.

„Du bist nicht dein Vater, okay?“, erklärte er entschieden, und Skinny wollte ihm so gerne glauben. „Du bist _nicht_ dein Vater.“

Skinny senkte den Kopf, um an der Zigarette zu ziehen. Unten auf der Straße fuhr ein Wagen vorbei und für einen Moment dröhnte entfernter Bass zu ihnen hinauf.

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?“, flüsterte Skinny. Wie wollte Peter das von außen erkennen können, wenn Skinny es selbst nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte?

Peter kannte nicht die Gedanken, die Skinny manchmal durch den Kopf gingen, konnte nicht die Wut sehen, die manchmal unter Skinnys Haut brodelte, und er war auch nicht dabei, wenn sie herausbrach und Skinny kurz davor war, die ganze Wohnung in ihre Einzelteile zu zerlegen. Manchmal machte er sich selbst Angst, in diesem Momenten. 

„Du hast nie irgendwas getan, was ich nicht wollte“, erwiderte Peter ebenso leise. „Und dass du dir Sorgen darüber machst, beweist doch schon, dass du nicht dein Vater bist, oder?“

Der Logik konnte Skinny sich nicht ganz verschließen. Denn dessen war er sich sicher – seinen Vater kümmerte es herzlich wenig, was er seiner Frau antat.

Nachdenklich nickte er – und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Du hast mit Andrews über mich geredet, oder?“ Kurz wollte sich Wut, vielleicht Enttäuschung in ihm ausbreiten, aber er zwang sich, erst die Antwort abzuwarten.

Peter hob die Schultern, lächelte entschuldigend. „Sorry, ich hoffe, das war okay“, er betrachtete ihre Hände, die sie ganz unwillkürlich miteinander verschränkt hatten, „Bob kennt sich besser mit sowas aus, und ich… naja, ich wollte vorbereitet sein.“

Dem konnte Skinny nicht wirklich etwas entgegen setzen. 

Peter hob ihre Hände, strich mit Skinnys Fingern über die blauen Flecken. „Außerdem musste ich ihn ja irgendwie beruhigen“, stellte er mit einem Grinsen fest. „Bob, Jeffrey, Just, die waren alle schon kurz davor, dich anzuzeigen, als sie das zufällig gesehen haben. Und Cotta hätte auch keine Hemmungen gehabt, dich sofort einzubuchten.“

Unwillkürlich musste Skinny lachen. Das war vielleicht das Beruhigendste des Ganzen. Seine Mutter hatte keine Unterstützung gehabt, niemanden außerhalb des Hauses, dem sie sich anvertrauen konnte, und niemand hätte ihr geglaubt, dass der ehrbare, respektable, freundliche Mr Norris sich zuhause wie ein Tyrann aufführte.

Aber Peter hatte diese Unterstützung. Peter würden sie alle glauben. Wenn Peter Shaw, Schnüffler und Sportstar, erklärte, dass Skinny Norris, stadtbekannter Kleinkrimineller, ihm was angetan hatte, konnte man sich leicht ausrechnen, wem Inspektor Cotta Glauben schenken würde.

Und auf irgendeine Art beruhigte das Skinny ungemein. Sollte er eines Tages doch unverzeihbar zu weit gehen, das vorsichtige Vertrauen zerstören, das sich zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte, würden die Konsequenzen unmittelbar darauf folgen.

Er drückte die Zigarette aus, die schon seit einer Weile nur noch in seiner Hand vor sich hin kokelte, und atmete durch. Das Albtraumkarussell in seinem Kopf war zu einem gnädigen Stillstand gekommen.

„Danke“, brachte er leise hervor, küsste Peter, bevor der noch eine Nachfrage stellen konnte.

Aber offenbar verstand er auch so, was Skinny meinte, denn er nickte nur. Dann machte er sich los, rieb sich die bloßen Arme, auf denen sich eine leichte Gänsehaut ausgebreitet hatte, und zog die Decke enger um sich.

„Komm mit ins Bett, ja?“, schlug er vor, „Justus sagt, es hilft schon, sich nur ein bisschen hinzulegen, selbst, wenn man nicht schlafen kann.“

„Ach, Sherlock kennt meine Probleme auch alle?“ Skinny gab sich Mühe, nicht bitter zu klingen. Wenn Andrews wusste, was in seinem Elternhaus vorgefallen war, war das eine Sache. Ihn und Andrews verband zumindest etwas – der Name _Stan Silver_ kam einem in den Sinn – aber er war nicht allzu erpicht darauf, wenn auch Justus Jonas über seine Schwächen Bescheid wusste.

„Nein, keine Sorge“, Peter lachte, „Aber wir hatten neulich einen Klienten der unter Schlaflosigkeit leidet, und ich habe Just vielleicht ein bisschen besser zugehört als sonst.“

Automatisch erwiderte Skinny das Lächeln. Ein ungebetenes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Brust breit, dass er lieber gar nicht erst genauer betrachtete. Es war unangenehm sanft; er hatte schon so eine Ahnung, was es sein könnte, und er war noch nicht so weit, dass er sich dem stellen könnte.

Also rutschte er einfach vom Fensterbrett herunter, ließ sich von Peter zum Bett hinüber ziehen. Und obwohl er normalerweise fest darauf bestand, dass er nicht kuschelte, erlaubte er Peter, sich an ihn zu schmiegen, und legte sogar den Arm um ihn.

Keine zehn Minuten später war er eingeschlafen.


End file.
